


The Way You Look At Me

by FitzSimmons_Philinda4ever



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzSimmons_Philinda4ever/pseuds/FitzSimmons_Philinda4ever
Summary: Jake loved how his name fited so well with her name.





	The Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amez-santiago](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amez-santiago).



> This is a gift for the B99 Secret Santa for amez-santiago on tumblr. I really hope you like it, I know I'm the worst secret santa of all times, but I just didn't know if you would like this and in the end... That's it. Sorry! ^^

Her soft skin pressed against his own while she was in a deep sleep. Lord, he loved her so much that sometimes he couldn’t breath. Amy Santiago Peralta, he loved how her name combined with his fited so well.  
He could stay like that forever, laying in bed with his wife, watching her, taking in every single detail of hers. Her face, redder than usual from what they have done earlier, her dark messy hair, her lips... Just perfection.  
Jake rose his hand and tucked an strand of hair behind her ear, Amy moved a little and then opened her eyes. She smiled and ducked her head, she couldn’t look Jake in the eyes when he was looking at her like that.   
“Stop that.”, she whispered, her voice rarsh with sleep.  
“What? Am I not allowed to look at my wife?”, he kissed the top of her head and then lowered his head to meet her lips with his own.  
“It’s just the way you look at me, it makes me feel like I’m the most important thing in your world.”, she spoke between kisses and tucked her face in the space between his neck and shoulder.  
“But you are.”, he said simply and started caressing her hair.  
Jake could feel Amy’s smile in his skin and he wished that for everyday of his life, every morning and every night.   
Every second for the rest of his life.


End file.
